


Maybe Nightlights are for Detectives too.

by dragonism



Series: Brotzly Ficlets [2]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: But it's okay, Dirk is scared, Light Angst, M/M, and all isn't as angsty as we might expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 21:05:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12093411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonism/pseuds/dragonism
Summary: After Blackwing, Dirk struggles with living alone- especially for lack of apartment to return to, so he moves in with Todd. However there's still a lot to be done.





	Maybe Nightlights are for Detectives too.

  
Dirk woke up screaming.

This would be the third time this week alone that this had happened, seemingly each morning at the same time. The ear piercing sound rang through the thin walls of Todd's apartment; always at three am; always for the same reason.

Dirk had a night terror, intense, so much so that when he woke in the dark room it was as though he were not there- but back in his cell at Blackwing. This had become a frequent occurrence, though the detective would deny it- plastering on his usual smile and getting on as he usually would.

This morning however, something new happened: a soft knock at Todd's bedroom door. The man, still having yet to sleep, swiftly moved to answer it. On the other side of the wooden frame was of course the auburn haired man, his shoulders low and a sheen on his cheeks glaringly obvious from the moonlight through Todd's window. He looked a little surprised, for a fragment of a moment, caught off guard by an answer he clearly wasn't expecting.

"I-- I didn't mean to wake you, just, ah-" He hummed, shaking his head so vigorously the shorter of the pair was somewhat concerned, "It doesn't matter, goodnight, Todd."

The forced smile on Dirk's lips contrasted the red circles that surrounded his eyes, and the Brotzman couldn't let the detective go. "Dirk, wait."

Hesitantly, Dirk paused, turning back to Todd with a somewhat confused expression.

"Nightmare?"

A slow nod.

"Blackwing?"

Then accompanied by a wince, followed by another nod.

"Tea it is." Todd nodded decisively, walking from his room and flicking on the light switch, frowning at the sudden brightness that enveloped the apartment. He didn't wait for Dirk to respond, he didn't expect him too, instead he simply walked to the small kitchen, turning on the kettle and setting out two mugs.

"But your sleep..."

The small voice came a few minutes later, and the shorter man turned to see a concerned Dirk, only now noticing that the man wore his 'Mexican Funeral' shirt in the light, "I wasn't asleep to begin with. You kept the shirt?"

"You weren't-" Dirk was cut off by Todd's quick addition, glancing down at his own torso and shrugging, "I wouldn't let them take it from me. You did say not to ruin it." He huffed a feeble laugh at his last sentence, clear through his shaky tone that he joked.

"Guess I did." Todd couldn't help a small smile tugging at his lips, even through everything Dirk endured at Blackwing, the man held such a sentiment over the old band shirt that he fought to protect it more than he did himself. "What about a light? In your room?"

"A nightlight? Todd, I am a grown man you know." Dirk however, looked amused, and Todd was glad to see him cheering up even if slightly.

The kettle whistled and Todd turned to finish their cups of tea, gathering the teabags and sugar, "It doesn't have to be a nightlight, just a lamp or something, so that when you wake up it's at least not to darkness."

Dirk softened from his amused expression, moving to take a seat at the small breakfast bar as he watched his friend make their drinks, "That could help, actually."

A nod ensued as Todd turned, handing the detective a mug before joining him in sitting at the small countertop, "I have a reading lamp I don't use anymore, it should still work, you can always take that."

"Thank you." Dirk nodded, before taking a long glance down into his drink, not looking up as he spoke again. His voice was barely a whisper, nervous sounding and stuttering at times, "One more thing. Could I-- I mean can I, if it's no trouble, stay with you tonight?"

Curiously, Todd raised an eyebrow, moving his drink from where he had just sipped it. And apparently his silence, and expression, where signs Dirk took negatively.

"I mean-- only if you'd be comfortable with that! I utterly understand if you wouldn't be, what with us just being friends and it likely being awkward. Maybe it's asking too much--"

"Dirk."

"Of course you'll likely say no, I don't know why I even thought that would be a good question. A good idea for that matter--"

"Dirk!"

The detective finally stopped his babbling, looking back at Todd as he bit his lip, as though physically holding in the words.

"That would be more than okay." Todd finally got to answer, a little voice at the back of his mind adding _'It would be great, actually'_ , but he didn't dare say that out loud.

He and Dirk shared a small smile over their mugs, nodding to one another, and Todd could have swore he saw a faint blush in his friend's cheeks as they gave in to a comfortable silence.


End file.
